1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a medical collection device for collecting samples of biological fluids, such as urine, and transferring a portion of the collected fluid to a test tube for analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Biological fluids are collected periodically for laboratory analysis. The laboratory equipment that performs the analysis may only accept biological fluid stored in a test tube. However, a test tube is too small for the convenient collection of many biological fluids, such as urine. As a result, specimens often are collected in a fairly large container with a widely open top and a lid. The lid is removed to enable the biological fluid to be collected in the container. The lid then is replaced, and the container with the biological fluid is delivered to a medical technician. The technician then transfers a portion of the fluid to a test tube that can be sealed and transported to a laboratory for analysis. The transfer of the biological fluid from the collection container to the test tube is an unpleasant task that creates the risk of contaminating the specimen or contaminating the technician performing the transfer.
Some biological fluids, such as blood, are collected with assemblies that include a vacuum tube and a double ended needle cannula. One end of the needle cannula is placed in communication with the biological fluid, and the opposed end of the needle cannula is urged through a vacuum seal and into the vacuum tube. Low pressure within the vacuum tube generates a flow of the bodily fluid through the needle cannula and into the tube. Such vacuum tubes are very convenient and efficient for collecting blood samples. However, vacuum tubes have only a limited shelf life due to gradual migration of gas molecules through the walls of the tube. Additionally, sharply pointed double ended needle cannulas require careful shielding prior to, during and after use and further require special disposal precautions.
Some urine collection containers have test tubes removably connected thereto. A portion of the urine specimen collected in the container is automatically transferred to the test tube. The test tube then may be separated from the container, sealed and shipped to a laboratory for analysis. However, these prior art assemblies can lead to leakage during the initial collection of the specimen or after the separation of the test tube from the collection container.